


I see the world through your eyes

by alcloe



Series: Leokumi Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, cross post from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcloe/pseuds/alcloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate and Modern AU. In which a single shaded life explodes into color.</p><p>Day 4: Color</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the world through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A Soulmate AU in which people aren’t able to see the world in full color until they meet their soulmate, but until then, soulmates see the world in the eye color of their soulmate. Like if one soulmate’s eye color is brown, the other sees everything brown scaled. This can be altered to different colors via contact lenses.

_Being a little cute, aren’t you soulmate_ , Leo thought as his vision glazed over. He stilled his pen and laid it on the desk. His eyes turned skyward towards the clock. Twenty minutes until the end of the period. Normally he would be ready to pay attention on occasions like this, seeing as there was a test the next day for this class (he could tell since Odin was flopped on his desk moaning his flippant devices), but a little something-something was distracting him.

He watched as his vision changed from the month before’s mint green, briefly into an amber shade, before changing into a soft baby blue. A small smile pulled at Leo’s lips and he sighed. He turned and reached into his bag. Pulling out a small notebook (black, from what he had learned two months prior), he flipped it open, pulled the cap off another pen with his teeth, and wrote down the new color of his vision quietly.

_Blue. A light sort of blue, not like the one from a few months back._

Leo knew that Niles was going to peek at the notebook at any second so the blond shut it immediately after his last stroke. From the side, he could hear Niles’s sigh of disappointment over the brooding Odin and Leo huffed. He packed the notebook into his bag and went back to writing notes, taking account of how different the ink of his pen looked with a new shade of vision.

The class mulled on, twenty minutes turning to ten, then five. Odin’s mulling had all but ceased (but that probably was because the sap was sleeping now) and Niles had half a mind to give Leo some suggestive looks (not the lewd ones). Leo all but ignored them, favoring to admire everything in his new eyesight.

Why was his soulmate doing this? Every month for the past three years, his eye color changed into another. Leo had been living with shades of amber for a majority of his life, but in the beginnings of high school, his eyesight suddenly changed into a brighter color, blinding almost, whihc he later on found out was yellow. Leo (half panicked) had ran to Xander and Camilla, who had already found their soulmates, and asked them what was going on.

“Aw, how sweet of your soulmate!” Camilla had cooed, smiling brightly, “It means that your soulmate had gone ahead and changed the color of their eyes just for you!”

“Change their eye color? How?” Leo asked. Xander was smiling as well, the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

“Contact lenses,” he answered. “Though they’re abysmally expensive. Your soulmate must have quite a rich family to afford them just for you. How thoughtful.” None of that made Leo feel any better as he had retreated to his bedroom and during the subsequent days to come.

His soulmate, someone he hasn’t even met, thought about giving Leo a variety to colors to see while Leo couldn’t provide them the same privilege. He felt really bad about sometimes and even thought about them at the current time, the fact that he could see colors the other couldn’t.

Leo sighed, rubbing his eyes. The period had ended during his musings and he was arranging his books into his bag. Odin was spouting something or other about the darkness that had taken over his mortal soul in this hell called a classroom as Niles snaked up to him.

“Another eye color Leo?” He asked with a grin. Leo heaved, lifting his bag onto his back as he nodded to his friend. Odin had come theatrically as Niles spoke and his entire face lit up at Leo’s nod.

“Your fated as changed their vision once more?!” He bellowed. The blond slapped a hand over his chest and a hand in the air. “What love your soulmate has for you, Leo! To change their sight for the sake of someone they haven’t even met! Oh how the strings of fate between you are ever stronger, what ties of love and romance aches between you which bewitch horridly loveless fools, what–”

“It’s too early for the theatrics Odin,” said Niles as he pushed his hand into Odin’s face. Leo rolled his eyes at his two friends as the trio trekked down the hall towards their next class. Still a hand in Odin’s face, Niles turned to Leo. “So? What color is it this time?”

“A blue of sorts,” Leo hummed in response. Odin ducked out from under Niles’ arm and rubbed his face.

“What kind of blue?” The other blond asked. “The blue of the sea? A rose? Mr. Yukimura’s cup that Setsuna broke that other week?” Leo shook his head at each accusation and he turned his head. Odin and Niles peeked curiously at his as the blond’s eyes met a window, open to let in the newly warm spring air. Leo’s lips parted and it clicked.

“No,” he breathed as birds chirped their songs of love and dance, “Blue like the sky.”

* * *

At first it had been a fleeting glance.

Eyes now shadowed lavender, Leo traversed through the busy halls of the school with the sun slowly making its way into the sky. Odin and Niles started classes later, leaving the headbanded blond to have first period all by his lonesome. Adjusting the straps of his bag, Leo mumbled under his breath while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Camilla and Xander had kept him and Elise up all of last night because their soulmates had finally moved from Asia to here. As much as Leo loved having the privilege to meet Hinoka, Camilla’s soulmate and Ryoma, Xander’s soulmate, he still had school to attend. He ended up getting little to no sleep last night because of the little get together.

Leo’s shoulder met with someone else’s suddenly, pitching his figure off to the side and hearing the other person’s gasp of surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Leo mumbled half-heartedly, hastily bringing down his hand from his face. HIs eyesight was blurry from all the rubbing he did and he internally groaned. Leo heard the other shuffle, switching weight from one foot to the other.

“No, it’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention,” the other, a guy, responded. Leo nodded passively as he moved into the classroom. As he passed through the door, his vision focused and he zeroed in on the person’s face momentarily.

And his vision exploded with color.

Leo lost his footing and he stumbled into the classroom. He blinked rapidly, stunned when everything looked different just from that glance. He could see so much; the floor was white, the tables were brown, the sky was blue. Everything was so colorful. Everything was bathed in colors of shades that he had never seen. Was this what soulmates saw after they saw each other? Was this what Xander and Camilla saw everyday?

Leo quickly stalked up to his seat before anyone could get suspicious and sat down heavily. He dropped his bag on the floor and turned to stare at his hands. They were a really light shade of brown, looking like an extremely like yellow-orange-brown mix. He stared at his sleeve. It was black and purple, designs a shining yellow that Leo had never seen before. He turned skyward and saw that the clock overhead was a really dull shade of grey.

This had all happened so suddenly. All he had done was take a glance at the guy he had bumped into. Leo’s eyes widened considerably. Unless–

“Settle down!” The teacher at the front called out. The conversation around Leo took a hold and he pushed anyone thoughts of the color change down. It was time for class. He could deal with it more later.

“Anyway, we have a new student joining us here for the rest of the school year,” the teacher announced. The other students whispered at each tother and Leo’s eyebrows furrowed. A new student coming in during the middle of the year? How rare. “Come in!”

The door opened slowly. The class waited with baited breath, Leo with a tired sigh, as a young man came inside slowly. Reaching the teacher, the new student paused, glanced up at the teacher, and turned forwards.

Leo’s eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

The new kid’s eyes were the same lavender color before Leo vision exploded into full color. Leo’s brown orbs met with the other’s purple ones. The introduction the teacher was giving became white noise to both of them except for–

“Go and introduce yourself.”

The other’s mouth slowly melted into a smile and, as if he were talking to only Leo and not to the entire class, said:

“My name is Takumi. It’s nice to meet you.”


End file.
